royalfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eugenie Mountbatten-Windsor
Princess Eugenie of York (Eugenie Victoria Helena Mountbatten-Windsor; born 23 March 1990) is a member of the British Royal Family and a granddaughter of Queen Elizabeth II. Princess Eugenie is sixth in the Line of succession to the British Throne and has been since her birth in 1990. Early life Princess Eugenie was born on 23 March 1990 at the Portland Hospital in London. Her father is Prince Andrew, Duke of York, the third child and the second son of Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh. Her mother is Sarah, Duchess of York, (née Sarah Ferguson), the daughter of the late Major Ronald Ferguson and the late Susan Barrantes (dec). She was named after Queen Victoria Eugenie of Spain, a granddaughter of Queen Victoria. She has one older sister, Princess Beatrice, who was born in 1988. She was christened on 23 December 1990, during morning service at the church of St. Mary Magdalene, Sandringham, the first royal baby to have a public christening. She was christened by the Bishop of Norwich. Her godparents were: James Ogilvy, Captain Alastair Ross; Mrs. Ronald (Sue) Ferguson (her step-grandmother); Mrs. Julia Dodd-Noble; and Miss Louise Blacker. As a granddaughter of the British monarch in the male line, Eugenie is styled as a Princess of the United Kingdom with the style ''Her Royal Highness'', and is therefore styled Her Royal Highness Princess Eugenie of York. Eugenie and her sister, Beatrice, are the only granddaughters of the Queen to hold the title of Princess and the style of Her Royal Highness (their cousin Lady Louise Windsor is legally a princess, too, though not styled as such). Education Princess Eugenie first attended nursery school at Winkfield Montessori, Surrey in 1992. She then joined her sister at Upton House School, Windsor. Beatrice and Eugenie then attended Cowarth Park, Surrey in 1995. In 2001 she passed her Common Entrance Examination and attended St George's School, Windsor for two years. In 2003, Princess Eugenie began her higher education at Marlborough College in Wiltshire where she chose to become a boarder. Eugenie passed nine GCSEs in 2006, achieving two A*s in English language and art, three As in History, English literature, Religious education and four Bs in maths, science, Spanish and French The Daily Telegraph, 25/08/2006 Health In October 2002 Princess Eugenie, then aged twelve, underwent back surgery at the Royal National Orthopaedic Hospital in London to correct scoliosis, a condition with which she had been diagnosed. She since has made a full recovery and is not expected to undergo any further surgery for that condition. Home life Princess Eugenie's parents, the Duke and Duchess of York, divorced in 1996 when Princess Eugenie was only 6. They separated in early 1992 but have always been close friends. They share joint custody of their two children. Eugenie enjoys spending time with her family at Sunninghill Park or the Duke's newer home, Royal Lodge in Windsor when she is home from boarding school. Titles, Styles, Honours & Arms Titles *'1990-': Her Royal Highness Princess Eugenie of York Notes It had been suggested''Please name specific person or group''] that Princess Eugenie and her sister be stripped of both their HRH style and princess titles as part of a downsizing of the Royal Family, and become "The Lady Eugenie Windsor" and "The Lady Beatrice Windsor" respectively, the style possessed by daughters of a non-royal duke. Their father is said''Please name specific person or group''] to be strongly opposed to this idea, as it is their legal birthright to hold the royal title of princess being that they are the granddaughters of a sovereign in the male line. She and her sister Beatrice are the only granddaughters of the Queen to hold the title of Princess, her elder cousin Zara Phillips is untitled, at the specific request of her parents, and her younger cousin Louise Mountbatten-Windsor, has been styled The Lady Louise at the specific request of her parents. Lady Louise remains, however, a Princess in the absence of letters patent and can, therefore, chose to adopt her legal title once she comes of age, should she wish to. She is said''Please name specific person or group''] to be very close to her grandfather, Prince Philip. She is said''Please name specific person or group''] to be the shyer of the Prince Andrew's two daughters. Beatrice, it is said''Please name specific person or group''], is the more outgoing of the two sisters. Though Eugenie's mother has a strained relationship with many senior members of the royal family, Eugenie and her sister Beatrice are very much a part of the royal fold and the Queen keeps in regular contact with them. External links *Illustrated biography of Princess Eugenie References Category:Articles with weasel words Category:Articles with weasel words Category:Articles with weasel words Category:Articles with weasel words Category:Articles with weasel words Eugenie of York, Princess